Absorbent articles can absorb liquid bodily exudates such as sweat, blood, urine, menses, etc. An absorbent article can include elastic materials. Unfortunately, some elastic materials may have a rough plastic appearance or feel. Some integral elastic materials may not appear finished and garment-like. And some elastic materials tend to use materials inefficiently. Also some elastic materials may not adequately conform the article to a wearer's body. Absorbent articles with such elastic materials may look unattractive, cost more, and perform poorly.